dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Crisis
The events of the Final Crisis have been referenced throughout the New 52 Universe, but the exact events that unfolded are uncertain. Darkseid only recalls having fought the Justice League once, and the New Gods of both Apokolips and New Genesis still exist during the Godhead and Robin Rises events. However, Batman was killed by what is believed to be Omega Beams, Richard Grayson is shown to have been Batman during Bruce Wayne's absence, and Captain Carrot from Earth 26 remembers the events of the Final Crisis. DC Comics' website describes the involvement of the inhabitants of Earth 26, the New 52 version of Earth-C, in an event involving Mandrakk.https://www.dccomics.com/characters/earth-26 Related Articles * Crisis on Infinite Earths * Zero Hour: Crisis in Time * Identity Crisis * Infinite Crisis * Countdown to Final Crisis * Final Crisis Crossovers * The Multiverse | Issues = Core Issues: * * * * * * * One-Shots: * * * * * * * Final Crisis: Revelations: * * * * * Final Crisis: Rogues' Revenge: * * * Final Crisis: Legion of 3 Worlds * * * * * Final Crisis: Superman Beyond * * Essential Reading Order * * * * * * * * * * * * * | Vehicles = | Items = * Anti-Life Equation * Crime Bible * Miracle Machine * Mobius Chair * Mother Box | Weapons = * Green Lantern Ring * Radion gun | Notes = * A recurring theme throughout the book is "fire," and what it means for humanity. As of yet, it is unknown what pivotal role it will play, but fire appears in the following places: ** Grant Morrison has stated that he chose to use the unpopular villain "The Human Flame," because "The name was just so great, "the Human Flame," in a story about evil coming to Earth…and snuffing out "the Human Flame"."Interview with Grant Morrison at Newsarama ** In the beginning of "Final Crisis #1," the first thing we're shown is Anthro receiving the gift of fire from Metron. ** Immediately afterwards, Dan Turpin gives a small speech about how fire was our first big mistake as a species. "Like everythin' else the sad, stinkin' human race ever thought of. We take a good idea. And we use it to kill ourselves." Turpin is smoking at the time. ** The Martian Manhunter, J'onn J'onzz's weakness is fire. He is murdered by Libra, who stabs him through the chest with his flaming scales trident. ** Element X, the substance Superman uses to power the Miracle Machine, is described as the "fire of the Fourth World." *From Watchmen at Newsarama: **'NRAMA': Speaking of Superman Beyond – how does the timeline work between Beyond, Final Crisis and Legion of 3 Worlds? **'GM': The Monitrix Zillo Valla recruits Superman's help in Final Crisis #3 which leads into Superman Beyond #1 and 2, both of which happen in the space between Lois' final heartbeats. He returns to save her in Beyond #2, only to be contacted by the Legion of Super-Heroes to deal with an emergency in the 31st Century – as seen in Legion of 3 Worlds #1. Normally, the Legion is able to return him to his own time an instant after he left, so naturally he feels secure quitting Earth after saving Lois. After his encounter with Superboy Prime in LO3W, however, he returns late to Final Crisis #6, to find time has crashed, Darkseid rules the world and Batman is dead. Oops. * One idea presented is that during Darkseid's conquest of New Earth, other crises were taking place on all the Earths of the 52: ** Earth-4 had an unnamed series of events, beginning with the death of the Peacemaker (likely reflecting those depicted on Watchmen). ** Earth-5 underwent "The Topsy-Turvy Time Crisis". ** Earth-6 was invaded by shapeshifting aliens, who had replaced certain leading heroes over a year before (likely reflecting Marvel's " " storyline). Deaths * The Martian Manhunter (J'onn J'onzz) * Orion of the New Gods * Batman (Bruce Wayne) | Trivia = * There were several early comments made to foreshadow Final Crisis. Wildfire mentions during Lightning Saga that they've arrived just after the "middle crisis," meaning Infinite Crisis. | RecommendedReading = * * * * * * *Countdown to Final Crisis ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * | Wikipedia = Final Crisis | Links = * History of Crisis in the DC Universe and Multiverse Video at Youtube * DCComics.com "Final Crisis" mini-site * "Grant Morrison on Final Crisis" at Newsarama * "J.G. Jones talks 'Final Crisis'" at Newsarama * Interview with Grant Morrison at ComicBookResources.com * Final Crisis teaser at Newsarama * Final Crisis article at CHUD * Final Crisis Annotations * The Annotated Final Crisis * Grant Morrison: Final Crisis Exit Interview, Part 1 at Newsarama * Grant Morrison: Final Crisis Exit Interview, Part 2 at Newsarama * Inside the Mind of Grant Morrison at IGN }}